the_originalsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mikael Mikaelson
Mikael Mikaelson était l'un des premiers vampires Originaux et un chasseur de vampire. Il était l'époux de la sorcière Esther et le père d'un fils décédé, d'Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, et Henrik. Mikael était aussi le beau-père de Niklaus. Apparence physique Mikael était d'un âge moyen, grand, des cheveux châtain clair et les yeux noisette. Personnalité Mikael était un homme hostile, froid, calculateur, méticuleux, agressif, de mauvaise humeur et orgueilleux. En tant qu'être humain, Mikael se caractérisait par sa fierté, le courage et le dévouement à la famille, mais il a également utilisé la peur pour contrôler les gens, et en particulier ses enfants. Après avoir été transformé en vampire, la valeur est devenue la colère et la fierté d'obsession. Pendant plus de mille ans, Mikael a essayé de détruire Niklaus, mais pendant ce temps, il aimait toujours sa famille biologique. Mikael était prêt à tuer et à blesser les personnes pour retrouver Klaus. Au fond de lui, Mikael savait que Klaus n'était pas son propre fils, et c'est ce qui a nourrit sa haine envers lui, en premier lieu, avant même que Klaus ait déclenché son côté loup-garou. Il a toujours eu tendance à dégrader sa valeur et souvent appelé Klaus "garçon" plutôt que par son prénom. Mikael semblait regretter sincèrement les conséquences d'avoir apporté la race de vampire dans leur existence, qu'il se nourrissait exclusivement sur d'autres vampires au lieux des humains. Cela implique que, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait et de ce qu'il était devenu, Mikael conservait un sens de la vertue de lui, mais il était aussi un hypocrite. Son passé Moyen-âge Mikael vient d'un village d'Europe de l'Est où il a fait la rencontre d'une sorcière du nom d'Esther, avec laquelle il s'est marié. Après avoir commencer à fonder une famille, ils sont devenus propriétaires. Peu de temps après que leur premier enfant soit venu au monde, un fléau a frappé l'Europe de l'Est et a tué leur nouveau-né. Prêt à tout pour échapper à la peste, Esther s'est tournée vers son amie sorcière, Ayana, qui lui a parlé d'une terre au-delà des mers où les indigènes ont été bénis avec des dons surnaturels et où ils pourraient vivre loin de cette maladie. Mikael, Esther et Ayana ont alors quitté l'Europe de l'Est pour le Nouveau Monde (plus tard connu sous le nom de Mystic Falls). Toutefois, le Nouveau Monde n'était pas aussi paisible que le couple avait prévu, en particulier pendant la pleine lune : leurs voisins étaient des Loups-Garous. Ils vivaient en paix avec leurs voisins, qui se cachaient dans des grottes pendant les transformations. Durant leur nouvelle vie dans ce Nouveau Monde, Mikael et Esther ont eu plusieurs enfants : Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol, et Henrik. Un jour, alors qu'Elijah et Klaus se battaient amicalement, Mikael les observait, et quand ils en avaient presque fini, il a demander à Elijah de lui passer son épé et s'est ensuite attaqué à Klaus, qui a été vaincu et humilié. Il lui a demandé comment il réussissait à rester en vie à cause de son comportement impulsif. Plus tard, alors que leurs voisins venaient de se transformer en loups-garous et bléssés mortellement Henrik, Mikael a demandé à Ayana de le ramener à la vie, mais elle a refusé. Alors, il a prié sa femme à faire quelque chose, en utilisant ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Son épouse a effectué un sort qui a fait de lui et leurs enfants des êtres plus fort, plus rapide que les loups-garous, et immortel. Esther a effectué le sort de l'immortalité en liant la puissance du soleil (pour la vie) et l'immortalité du chêne blanc antique. Plus tard, il a fait boire à ses enfants du vin lacé avec le sang de Tatia et les a tués. Les esprits, en ven tant que vengeance envers ces "abominations", ont retournée la nature contre eux, ainsi le soleil est devenu leur ennemi, les fleurs qui poussaient sur l'arbre en chêne blanc, connu sous le nom de verveine, ont apporté la douleur, et le chêne qui leur a accordé l'immortalité est devenue la seule chose sur terre qui puissent les tués. Mikael et sa famille ont alors brûlé le chêne blanc pour éviter qu'il ne soit jamais utilisée contre eux, mais pas avant que Mikael ait secrètement sculpté un enjeu. Quand Klaus a fait sa première victime, son côté loup-garou est ressortie durantl la pleine lune suivante, qui a conduit Mikael à découvrir l'infidélité de sa femme plusieurs années auparavant. Il s'est alors mis à pourchassé et tué le père de Klaus et toute sa famille, ne réalisant pas qu'il venait d'enflammer une guerre les vampires et les loups-garous. 1919 Six mois après que Rebekah et Marcel aient utilisés Geneviève pour le convoquer, Mikael est arrivé à la Nouvelle-Orléans et rencontrer Marcel et lui a fait comprendre qu'il l'observait et savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour sortir de l'aile de Klaus. Quelques heures après, il a rendu visite à Elijah et a tenté de lui demander son aide à tuer Niklaus, mais Elijah a refusé car il est son frère. Le soir suivant, au théâtre, Mikael et Klaus ont eu une confrontation et Mikael lui a révélé qu'il a commis des meurtres et emprisonné Marcel sur la scène. Klaus s'est alors vite rendu sur scène pour aider son ami dans un piteux état, mais étant dans l'incapacité de le sauver, lui, Elijah et Rebekah ont pris la fuite, laissant Marcel à leur père qui s'occupait de Marcel. Puis, Mikael a incendié le théâtre, avec tous les spectacteurs, contraints de rester à l'intérieur pendant l'incendie. Aux portes de la ville, Elijah a convaincu Klaus et Rebekah de partir devant et qu'il les rejoindrais. 1920 Mikael, devenu policier, a envoyé des hommes au bar de Gloria pour en finir avec Klaus, et quand Mikael est arrivé, Klaus et Rebekah avaient déjà disparus. Mikael a demandé à Stefan Salvatore s'il connaissait l'un d'eux et où ils pourraient être, mais sous la contrainte de Klaus, Stefan a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu cet homme de sa vie. Saison 1 Dans Always and Forever, Elijah montre ses souvenirs à la louve-garou, Hayley et commence à lui raconter l'histoire de sa famille. Il lui parle de Henrik, le plus jeune des enfants Mikaelson qui a été tué par les loups-garous, puis lui dit que Mikael a ensuite forcé leur mère à jeté un sort sur les enfants qui leur permettrait de posséder une force surnaturelle et, ainsi les premiers vampires ont été créés. Il lui révèle aussi qu'avec toute cette puissance en eux, est venu une faim terrible et aucun d'entre-eux le ressentaient plus que Niklaus. Ce n'est que plus tard, lors de la première victime de Niklaus que Mikael a su qu'il était "une bête". Et après que Mikael ait découvert que sa femme lui était infidèle et Niklaus pas son fils, il l'a convaincue de jeter une malédiction sur le côté loup-garou de Klaus. Après que Hayley ait prise connaissance de l'histoire de Mikael, Elijah poursuit en lui révélant que pendant plus de 1000 ans Mikael les a chassé, jusqu'en Nouvelle-Orléans, où ils étaient plus qu'heureux. Plus tard, Elijah et Rebekah mentionnent lors de leur conversion téléphonique que Mikael les a trouvé en Nouvelle-Orléans en 1919, trois ans avant que Rebekah soit poignarder par Klaus. Elijah dit également à Klaus qu'il aurait tué son père au moment où il a posé une main sur sur son petit frère. Dans House of the Rising Son, Rebekah mentionne que lorsque Niklaus a sauvé Marcellus de l'esclavage, il s'est revu en ce jeune garçon puis souvenu de la façon dont son beau-père le battait et le voyait en "bête". Ensuite, lorsque Hayley entame le sujet sur sa relation avec Marcel, Klaus mentionne qu'une fois que Mikael les a retrouvé en Nouvelle-Orléans, lui et sa famille ont fui la ville et ont pensé que Marcel avait été tué par les mains de leur père comme les autres vampires. Dans Bloodletting, Niklaus fait référence à Mikael quand il pense que Elijah et Rebekah voient en lui un "bâtard". Dans The River in Reverse, il est mentionné par Elijah dans un flashback lorsqu'il parle à Klaus de ses récents meurtres. Dans Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Mikael est mentionné par Klaus qui explique à Marcel qu'il ne fera pas à son enfant, ce qui a été fait pour lui par Mikael. Dans Dance Back from the Grave, dans un flashback, Mikael est mentionné par Rebekah après la mort de Papa Tunde. Puis Marcel révèle qu'il a amené Tunde en ville afin qu'il puisse contester Klaus pour qu'ils puissent être être ensemble, et lui dit qu'il le referais s'il le pouvait. Rebekah propose alors qu'il amène Mikael en ville, cela provoquerait la fuite de Klaus. Mais ils a besoin d'une sorcière puissante pour le localiser. Dans Long Way Back From Hell, Dans Le Grand Guignol, de multiples références à Mikael ont été faites. Le plus grand venant de Camille, qui compare les actions de Mikael avec ceux de Klaus. Ce dernier, en colère, rétorque qu'il est une meilleure personne que Mikael et que, contrairement à lui il ne se contente pas de déshumanisé ses victimes avant de les tuer. Dans Farewell to Storyville, Les relations *Mikael et Esther *Mikael et Klaus *Mikael et Elijah *Mikael et Rebekah Apparences *''Always and Forever'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' Catégorie:Originel Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Chasseur de vampire Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Créatures surnaturelles Catégorie:Famille Mikaelson Catégorie:Décédés Catégorie:Saison 1